The Video Project! The Title Explained Later
by The Future Mrs. Matthews
Summary: Joyella Romano was a nobody, a loser, nonexistent to the world – until she fell in love with a Greaser. With the help of some Greasy girls with major connections, will she win his heart? Or will her whole life fall apart, worse than before?
1. Welcome to My Life

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is Jyenne. This is my first ever attempt at a fanfiction. Just a warning, it may suck, but please, be nice. Oh, and I'm trying to make it as in-the-times as I can, I heard people like that stuff, but I'm not sure if the names were around at the time.

**Title: **The Video Project

**Summary: **Joyella Romano was a nobody, a loser, nonexistent to the world – until she fell in love with a Greaser. With the help of some Greasy girls with major connections, will she win his heart? Or will her whole life fall apart, worse than before?

I do not own The Outsiders, or Ponyboy Curtis, Sodapop Curtis, Darry Curtis, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade, Two-Bit Matthews, Dallas Winston, Cherry Valance, Bob Sheldon, Randy, or Marcia. The only characters I own are Joyella Romano, Jane, Cindy, Carissa, and Amber Randle. Alexa Davis, Rylie Richardson, and Valentina Musso are owned by my friends, Staci and Alexa, but you probably know Valentina as Cammie O'Conner. And the city of Tulsa isn't mine. But if it was, I'd make it dedicated to the outsiders ... and shopping … and I'd make it somewhat like New York City

I'm going to do this thing where every chapter is named after a song that goes with it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 1: Welcome To My Life

Joyella woke up at 5:45 a.m. She got ready to do her morning routine: get up, eat breakfast, change into her track suit, run 10 laps around her block, take a shower, get dressed, get schoolbooks ready, and head off.

Today was like any other day in Joyella's life. And when she got to school, she knew she'd be ignored by everyone, unless someone wanted an easy target to pick on. That's the only time the kids in Tulsa noticed her – when they wanted to make someone else's life miserable in order to blow off some steam. Whenever that happened, she'd close her eyes and wait until it's over. She never told them to stop – she wasn't the type of girl who'd speak up unless forced. And no one stood up for her. Then again, why would they? She was everyone's punching bag. She dreaded school.

As soon as she walked on school grounds the torture started. "Hey you," she heard. She turned around to see a few of the cheerleaders laughing. They walked up to her and started teasing her.

"What's with her hair?" one of them said, grabbing some of her curly chocolate brown hair. The cheerleader had bright blonde hair.

"I know, it's so oily," a second one said. She too touched Joyella's hair. She had light brown hair with a tint of blonde.

"I'm afraid to touch it," the third said, making the other two girls laugh. This girl had bright orange hair.

"And seriously, what's the deal with those glasses?" the blonde said.

"They're huge!" the redhead agreed.

"My grandma's glasses aren't even that big!" the one with light brown hair laughed. She pulled off Joyella's brown glasses and tried them on. "Look at me, I'm a freak," she started cracking up.

"C-c-could you p-please give me back m-my glasses," Joyella stuttered.

"Oh you mean these?" asked the one with the glasses on. She took them off and handed them to Joyella. As Joyella's hand reached for them, the cheerleader snapped them in two, right on the nose bridge. "Oops, my bad," the group laughed and the girl dropped the pieces of the glasses. Joyella kneeled down to pick them up, barely seeing what she was doing. Although the glasses were in front of her, she was moving her hands everywhere. Then she heard the breaking of glass, and knew for sure that someone had stepped on her glasses. She tried moving her hands to where she heard the sound, and she cut her hands on the broken glass.

She heard the bell ring. She picked up the glasses, some of the lenses falling out, but there was enough for her to see. She took the tape out of her backpack and taped the two halves of the glasses together, placing them on her face. She then ran into the building, ignoring her bleeding hands. It took her forever to reach the third floor, where her homeroom was. When she finally reached the top of the stairs, she was weak from losing so much blood. She passed out.


	2. On The Outside Looking In

Thank you so much for the good reviews I got on this! You guys are so nice. I also thank my NY biffles, Alexa and Staci for allowing me to use their characters and convincing me to write this. To think, this wouldn't have been started if it weren't for Staci. And thank you Allison, for being a great friend through everything.

Okay, here's chapter 2. Again, I don't own the Outsiders. I named this chapter because I saw the cutest Kingdom Hearts video with this song, and I thought the song sort of fit Joyella. More characters are introduced!! And by the way, I realized its going to take a while before Joyella falls in love, so … her prince charming is … Two-Bit Matthews! And my friend told me it's a sweet way that she falls in love. I think I'll update soon because I know what I want to happen already.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Chapter 2: On The Outside Looking In

When Joyella regained consciousness, she realized she was late for homeroom. She had stopped bleeding, thankfully, so she ran to room 312.

When she opened the classroom door, no one noticed her. The students continued talking, joking, and laughing. The teacher continued writing the announcements on the blackboard. She slowly went to her seat in the back of the classroom, the one with scratches and graffiti everywhere. She was halfway to her seat at this point. But she forgot something very important: the classroom door always slams.

She jumped when she heard the bang. Everyone stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on her. Damn, was she embarrassed.

"Ms. Romano! You are eight minutes late! If you were going to skip homeroom, you might as well have not bothered coming back for the last two minutes!" Mrs. Corbeu screamed.

"But I wasn't trying to –"

"Save it, and take your seat. You will be joining me for detention on Saturday." Joyella sighed and took her seat. Today was Thursday, not long before Saturday.

'_Ironic, isn't it. I had hoped for something to do on Saturday, and voila_ (spelling?) _I got detention. Be careful what you wish for_,' she thought.

The bell for first period rang and Joyella jumped up and ran out, as not to be pushed by any of her classmates. She was at her locker, getting her English notebook, when it happened.

As you know, there are Greasers and Socs and they have their own neighborhoods. But at this school, they were mixed together. Were there problems? Are you kidding, Hell YEAH! The Socs and Greasers competed in everything. But there was a group representing each of the social classes.

Representing the Socs of Tulsa Community High School were mainly cheerleaders and jocks. Their Queen Bee, Cherry Valance, almost ran the entire school. Her sidekick was Marcia. Cherry's Boy-Toy was the ever popular Bob Sheldon, whose sidekick, Randy, was Marcia's Boy-Toy. The other Barbie Wannabes were Jane, Cindy, and Carissa. Jane was a blonde, and the biggest bimbo you'd ever meet. Cindy was a snobby brunette and would always repeat what the others would say. Carissa was a bleached blonde, know-it-all, pain in the neck. She was originally a redhead, but there was a rumor that the only reason she dyed her hair is because Cherry forced her, wanting to be the only redhead in the group. They were horrible! Yet Joyella wanted to be part of them so bad.

Or she wanted to be part of the group representing the Greasers. This group didn't really have roles like the other one did. Everyone was just themselves. That seemed better than being with the Socs, but Joyella would take whatever she could get.

Valentina Musso was beautiful: long, dark brown hair, complimented by blonde and red highlights, light brown eyes with green specs that were almost unnoticeable, a tiny stomach, long legs, and her perfect sized lips that were usually colored ruby. Her hair was naturally curly, but sometimes she straightened it. It didn't matter. She looked good either way. Yeah, she was what a lot of people consider _gorgeous_. Every girl wanted to look like her. Every guy wanted to date her. She was the type of girl who spoke her mind, and never took rudeness or insults easily, even from an adult. She had one policy: If you got it, flaunt it. Of course, she had a gorgeous boyfriend to go along with everything else of hers that was gorgeous.

Then there was Rylie Richardson, also known as Rainbow. She was also very beautiful, light brown hair, which also looked good either curled or straight. Hers, however, stopped a little after her shoulders. She had big brown eyes and wore bright colors. She was the kind of girl who was always about doing good things and helping those who need to be helped. She did protests on things like fur, meat, global warming, and all that jazz. She was practically a hippie, and she was invited to a few communes, but never actually went. Those things were like marijuana central, and she was against drugs.

Alexa Davis, the ditz, was friends with almost everyone. She's fun, nice, goofy, and beautiful to boot. She doesn't have any enemies, except the Barbie doll crew. She's not very book-smart, and she doesn't use her head a lot, but she'd be a great friend to have. Her eyes changed colors, ranging from grey, green, blue, and sometimes even brown. Her hair was light brown, but leaning towards blonde a bit. It was actually the shade of like, butterscotch or honey. She loved smiling, and her smiles could make anyone, even in the worst of situations, smile too.

Amber Randle was yet another beautiful girl in the group. Her jet black hair is usually curly and down. She was the most badass in the group. Pretty much everyone admired her. Truthfully, the only one who didn't, other than the Socs, was Valentina. (Long story, there were many versions, all Joyella knew was it had something to do with Amber's big brother.) She was average in the weight and height department.

Now, you probably know all about Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade, and Two-Bit Matthews. So lets not waste time going into details. Instead, let's get on with the story.

So, the Greasers were walking, joking around, when they came to an obstacle in their path. What was the obstacle? Silly kids, you should've guessed. The Socs, what else?

"What do you want, Greasers?" Bob said, looking powerful.

"You to move," Two-Bit said.

"Why don't you make us?" Randy challenged.

"I don't make monkeys, I just train 'em," Two-Bit wise cracked.

"Oh, that's what you call the group you're with," Bob said. At that, Two-Bit charged forward and Randy and Bob came to help each other fight him. But they didn't get the chance to fight, because Valentina and Cherry stepped in between them.

"Stop it!" Cherry yelled.

"C'mon Val, I could take 'em both," Two-Bit said.

"I don't care, I hate fights," Valentina said.

The boys stepped away from each other and the two groups pushed pass each other in opposite directions. Joyella looked on in amazement, wanting to be part of that, part of a group, for once in her life. Then the bell rang and she ran as fast as she could to English.


	3. God Must Hate Me

Okay, chapter 3. I actually did this before finishing chapter 2. May I just say, thank you for the people who have reviewed. Thank you, Staci, for being a great beta. And thank you Alexa and Allison for being good friends. I don't think I'm going to be doing updates too soon because I'm too busy dreading that Robby and Lauren are making me watch HSM2. (Don't kill me, HSM fans!) But I'll do my best. Oh, and this is officially out of the times because I thought of a good idea as to why all of a sudden Valentina, Amber, Alexa, and Rylie help Joyella, and it involves recent technology. Yeah, this is where the title is explained. Oh and God Must Hate Me is a song by Simple Plan.

**XXXXXXXXXX ****Chapter 3: God Must Hate Me**** XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Four girls sat in a big, pink bedroom.

"Ugh! I can't believe it! I hate Mr. Syme! I hope he burns in hell!" Alexa Davis screamed. She tried sitting up on the bottom bunk that she was currently lying on and hit her head. "Ow," she mumbled, rubbing her head.

"I can't believe it. You're failing?" Amber Randle said. She picked up a picture frame on the computer desk she was seated at.

"Yes, Amber, I'm pretty sure that's what Mr. Syme meant when he said, 'Alexa, you're failing.' And put that down," Valentina Musso got up off the lip-shaped loveseat she was laying on and snatched the picture frame from Amber's hands.

"Aw, I think it's so cute that you have a picture of you and your enormous family in your room," Amber said in a mock tone.

"Yes, believe it or not, some families don't try anything to get away from each other. That might be hard to believe, considering your brother took a job at a gas station to stay far away from you."

Amber stood up, "Well you know what –"

"GUYS!" Rylie Richardson had jumped down from the top bunk bed and stood in between the feuding girls. "Let's all be calm. We haven't gathered here for you two to fight. We came to help Alexa. Now apologize." Silence. "APOLOGIZE!"

"Sorry," the girls said together. Between the glares and hateful tones in their voices, any idiot could tell they didn't mean it. But Rylie rolled her eyes and sat on the loveseat. Amber sat back down in the computer chair, and Valentina went and sat on her older sister's bed, the one separate from the bunk bed.

"Okay, Alexa, what else did Mr. Syme say?" Rylie asked.

"He said that I was doing unbelievably bad in his class and the only way to raise my grade and avoid summer school is to have a really good video project."

"Um, the correct grammar is 'badly'," Rylie said.

"Whatever," Alexa whined.

"Look, the deadline for telling Mr. Syme our project and group is Tuesday, which gives us 4 days. We already have four people, we just need one more," Rylie said.

"What about one of the guys?" Alexa asked.

"No, that wouldn't be fair to the other two. Besides, I heard they're already in a group with Bryon and Mark," Valentina said.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard to find a fifth person. We're the most popular girls in school, other than the Barbie-doll Crew. Any lowlife genius in our school would be happy to be in our group," Amber said.

"Amber, thank you! Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say. But you just gave me an excellent idea!" Valentina exclaimed. "Don't you get it?" The other three girls looked at her, obviously confused.

"Care to elaborate, please, Val?" Rylie said.

"Yeah, and explain, too," Alexa said.

"Er, Lex, that's what –" Rylie started, but stopped when she saw Amber shake her head and put her finger on her lips.

"Okay, Amber said it; a lot of girls want to be like us, pretty, popular, have a good boyfriend, right? Well, there. We pick one girl that could use our help in those areas, someone no one really knows. We give her a complete makeover – hair, makeup, wardrobe, and attitude. Then see how everyone thinks of her," Valentina said.

Rylie looked appalled. "Val that is so –"

"Brilliant," Amber said. "I'm in."

"If it'll get me at least a B, I'm in, too," Alexa said.

"C'mon Ryles, what about you?" Amber asked.

"Whatever," she said.

Valentina went to get her video camera from the computer desk. "Amber, did you touch my camera?"

"No, why would I?" Amber replied. The sense of them being okay with each other had now vanished, and they were back to hating each other.

"Well, you're the only one who's been here, and – hang on. I closed the closet before me and Kate left." She walked over to it.

"Well, what about Juliana? Maybe when she came home she opened it," Alexa said.

"No, she's sleeping over her friend's house." Valentina quickly opened the double doors of the walk in closet she and two of her sisters shared. There stood a boy with sandy blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, and an evil smirk, holding a silver video camera.

"Eddie, you twerp! Give me that!" Valentina reached for the camera and he ran under her arm. He ran for the door, but Amber grabbed him.

"Haha, yeah, everyone wants to look as ugly as you guys! And what girl wouldn't want a guy who breaks the laws for fun or works in a gas station," he laughed.

"Eddie, hand over the camera," Valentina spoke in a warning tone.

"Fine, but how do you think Mom and Dad will feel about you dating a high school drop out?" He gave her the camcorder.

"Hm, I'm not sure. How do you think they'll react when I show them the Playboys you have in your room? You keep your mouth shut and I won't say a thing."

"You're bluffing. I don't have any of those magazines and you know it."

"They're hidden in the loose floorboard in your closet." Eddie's eyes widened and, as soon as Amber released him, he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

"Let's see how much of that he managed to record," Alexa said.

They watched it, and, while Alexa, Valentina, and Amber were angry, Rylie was plugging the camera into the computer, editing what Eddie had recorded.

"I can't believe it! He got our whole conversation!" Amber yelled.

"It doesn't matter," Rylie said.

"Are you kidding? We sounded so conceited," Amber said.

"I cursed out a teacher!" Alexa said, horrified.

"If that gets out, we'll be ruined!" Valentina exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I can edit it, and besides the only one who'll see this is us four and Mr. Syme. And he won't see it till the last day, and after that, we won't have to deal with him. Next year we're gunna have a different English teacher."

"Rylie, you rock!" Alexa said, hugging her tightly.

"You little …. You are nowhere near as innocent as you lead on," Valentina smiled. When Rylie finished cutting out the parts with Eddie, as well as fixing the sound so you couldn't hear his chuckles, she added a clip in the beginning, consisting of the words, "The Transformation" and "Part 1: The Idea Comes to Us."

**XXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Okay, what did you think? Oh and Valentina's family is confusing, there are 10 kids:

1. Frank (twin of Isaac) [18

2. Isaac (twin of Frank) [18

3. Kate [17

4. Valentina (aka Val/Tina) [15

5. Juliana (aka Julie/Jules/Jewel) [13

6. Edmund (aka Eddie) [11

7. Hannah [10

8. Rudy [8

9. Carmen [7

10. Joseph (aka Joe) [5


	4. Sugar Rush

Okay, this is the chapter where she falls in love. I've sort of had this in my mind since the beginning, but I don't know if it turned out too good. Please tell me what you think. I thank Staci for getting me into this, Alexa for being an awesome friend, Allison for being a fabulous friend and a great writer, Amanda for telling me that my story was great, Holly for being the great and supportive friend she always is, Robby for actually taking an interest in one of my hobbies, Lauren for…well she didn't really help, she just sat back and said how hot Soda, Dally, Pony, and Johnny were, and my reviewers:  
**imgonnaliveforever**: This has many romances, but the main focus is supposed to be Joyella/Two-Bit. Of course, there's also some Valentina/Soda, Alexa/Ponyboy, Rylie/Johnny, and on-and-off Amber/Dally.  
**NellieGURL**: Joyella falls in love with Two-Bit.  
**UrnotSethCohen**: Yeah, you're supposed to feel bad for her in this. And I hope you all think it's interesting  
**xXFlowerxChildXx**: lol, I'm updating as fast as I can, its hard taking care of my brother and finding time to do this. But, since people like it so far, I'm doing my best.

**XXXXXX ****Chapter 4: Sugar Rush**** XXXXXX**

Joyella walked home that day, instead of jogging. She was dreading the detention she had in a few days and the pain in her hands came back. Every time she held a pen or pencil the wrong way, the bruises opened. She walked past the Musso house – it was the biggest one in the neighborhood. Well, it should be, there's 12 people living there. A lot of people wondered why the oldest half of the Musso children hung out with Greasers. They had enough money to be Socs, that's for sure. While Joyella was looking at the house, she didn't notice the group of basketball idiots behind her.

"Move," one of them said, and pushed her. She was halfway to the ground when she felt strong hands lift her back up. Her hands rose from in front of her chest to her broken glasses, making sure they didn't fall.

She turned and adjusted her glasses. There she saw a man with rusty colored side-burns wearing a blue shirt, with a picture of Mickey Mouse. Joyella instantly recognized Two-Bit Matthews, the only 18 year old in their junior year at high school. He had become her savior.

"You okay kid?" he asked.

"Uh, I-I, uh," Joyella said, not quite finding the words to speak.

He laughed. "Oi, why'd those guys push you, anyhow?"

Joyella shrugged. "I don't know."

"What's your name?"

"Joyella," she said, shyly.

"Pretty name. Mine's Two-Bit," he held out her hand. Reluctantly, she took it, ignoring the pain in her cuts.

"Oh, were you about to ring the bell?" he asked, pointing to the Musso house.

"Oh, no, I was erm," she pointed to her right. "My house is this way."

"Oh, need an escort, ya know, just in case?"

"No," she said quickly.

Two-Bit looked surprised, but he nodded. "Alright." He turned.

"Two-Bit," she said. He turned. "Th-thank y-you."

"No problem," he said, smiling. That smile, the same smile which she always used to think nothing of, was now making her melt.

But she knew it wasn't just 'no problem' that he had saved her life. She knew that if she had fallen, she would've gone face first into solid concrete. She might have died. She was ever grateful to this boy… or man? Anyway, she no longer saw Two-Bit as just a guy too stupid to graduate. She saw him as a helpful, kind, funny, young man. Oh, boy, she was in love. Two-Bit walked up to the Musso's house and rang the bell. She continued to her own home, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid," to herself. Neither of the two realized that there were four girls watching from the second story window.

"Girls, I think we just found our fifth member," Amber said. She smirked at the other three, who nodded and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Short, I know, but I just wanted to show her falling in love. I promise the next one will be longer… probably. Please tell me what you think. Oh, if your wondering, the title 'Sugar Rush' is a song by Dream Street, an old band.


	5. Some Girls

Okay, chapter 5. I hope this turns out good because I got like no sleep these last few nights. I was all hyper off of the loads of sugar we had at my friend, Holly's 3 night sleepover. It was fun, except for watching HSM2 TWICE!!! Anyhow, please tell me what you think. (Some Girls a Rachel Stevens song)

**XXO ****Chapter 5: Some Girls**** OXX**

Joyella arrived at her house and went straight upstairs to her bedroom. She got the bandages from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She wrapped up her hands, after washing them out and dabbing the cuts with rubbing alcohol, which was painful. Then she sat on the bed and started her algebra homework. She was on the 8th of 10 questions, when she heard the mail fall on the floor.

"I'll get it," she said, although she was alone in the house. She went downstairs, and picked up the envelopes that were right by her front door. She scanned through them, looking to see if she got anything. '_Why would I get anything? You know, Joy, this is a waste of homework time. Of course none of this is_ –' she cut off her own thoughts when she saw an envelope addressed to her. She looked at the return address. '_Chicago? Who would be writing to me from Chicago? Ooh! My cousins!_' She ran back up to her room, dropping the rest of the mail on the kitchen counter. She got on her bed, out of breath, but she didn't care. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Joy,_

_Sorry we haven't been able to write you lately. But we've been real busy – packing! We're gunna visit you and your parents in Tulsa. We've been working so hard lately, saving up the money to get plane tickets. I hope you don't mind, but could we stay with you guys? Ashley, Emma, and I could sleep in your room and Freddy on the couch. Oh, did you hear? He finally came out to Mom and Dad a month ago. Mom was really supportive. Dad took some time to get used to it, but he's okay now. In fact, a week ago, Freddy brought one of his dates home and Dad didn't seem to mind. Ashley is as good as always, if you're wondering. Well, except that as she gets older her clothes become smaller. And she doesn't buy new ones, if you get me. She and 'Latest' (that's what Freddy, Em, and I started calling her boyfriends, no point learning their names) lasted only 3 days of going steady. She was heartbroken, but I don't see why. SHE dumped HIM! Said he was a bad kisser. I've decided from now on not to ask. But Ash hopes she meets a cute guy in Tulsa. I told her she's a whore, and she said she's not talking to me. Then, after like a half hour, she started telling me about these shoes that her friend has. Yeah, Ash is the same girl she was last year, except that she's 15 now. We were planning her sweet 16, even though it's 5 months away. Dad says he'll get her everything she wants for it, like he did for me and Emma. She said she wants a party like ours, 'cept pink not purple or blue dress, and a car. Now that I think about it, why didn't Emma or I ask for a car? Emma is wonderful, she's such a hard worker and I am so prod to call her my twin. She is the only sibling of mine who isn't totally boy crazy. Her head's always where it's supposed to be and she makes punk-glamour work. I'm good, trying to get into a good college. My boss is getting pissed that I'm not working. See ya soon. The plane will arrive June 16. I can't wait to see my baby cousin. Neither can Em, Fred, or Ash. _

_Love always,  
Bianca Kaposi, your favorite cousin_

"June 16? That's … today!" she screamed. She started jumping on her bed. She remembered her cousins. She loved them so much; they were the only real family she had anymore. Her parents were never home, and when they were, it seemed like they didn't care. Freddy, Ashley, Emma and Bianca were her best friends – only friends. And they were finally visiting again. She heard the doorbell ring. "Ooh, that's them!"

She ran downstairs and swung the front door open. There stood four people she knew her whole life. She hugged her youngest cousin first. Ashley's long, blonde hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a tight, dark blue halter top, a dark blue skirt, that looked like a cheerleader's, except it just covered her butt, and if it weren't for the thigh-high leather boots, you'd see her whole thighs. She was the same height as Joy. Her skin was pale, like it always was, but seemed lighter because of her clothes. When they pulled away, Joyella saw that her crystal blue eyes were wet. "C'mon, Ash, don't cry," she said, but she couldn't really put any effort into those words. Her own emerald eyes were tearing up as well.

Ashley stepped inside, dragging her pink suitcase into the living room. Before Joyella could comprehend it, she was wrapped in another hug. "Joy, I missed you so much!" Bianca squealed. They pulled apart, and Joyella got a quick look at her before Bianca hugged her yet again. Her dark brown hair was cut to cover half of her neck. She was wearing a purple V-neck T-shirt, denim capris, and white Nikes. Her brown eyes were sparkling, not crying. Her skin was a bit tanned, which was unusual for Bianca. She was a few inches taller than Joyella.

"God, Bee, let the girl breathe." Joyella recognized the voice of Bianca's twin sister, Emma. As soon as Bee let go of her, Joy ran into Emma's arms. "EM!" Joyella screamed. She let go and looked at Emma. She was a few inches shorter than Joyella, and her dark brown hair was about 4 inches below her shoulders. She wore black, high top converses, ripped jeans, and a pink hoodie, that had a skull with a crown on the back. She went inside, easily carrying her two suitcases. She took off her hoodie, to reveal her black tank top and tanned skin.

Joyella waited till Freddy was done carrying the rest of the luggage into the house. She guessed most of it was Ashley's. When he paid the cab driver and shut the front door to the house, Joyella couldn't refrain from jumping into his strong, muscular arms. He lifted her with no problem at all. "Hey, kid," he said. Joyella couldn't help but giggle like she was a little girl. Freddy was like her big brother. He was the only male in the family, and the oldest, at the age of 17 going on 18. He had dark brown hair, like Emma and Bianca, but blue eyes like Ashley. His skin was the perfect shade: not too dark, not too light. She knew he looked almost exactly like her Uncle Joseph, except her uncle was tanned. Her Aunt Tiffany had blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She didn't want to point out how similar Freddy was to his father. He had gotten into an accident a year or so ago, and she knew that her cousins didn't like to talk about it.

"So, Joy, how are you?" Bianca asked.

"Good," Joyella said.

"You don't look too good. What happened to your glasses?" Emma said. Leave it to Emma to bring that up.

"Oh, I dropped them and then stepped on them, my bad," she lied.

Freddy shook his head. "We knew you'd be clumsy. We brought you an extra pair, just in case. But we didn't think we'd have to give you them this soon."

Ashley went in one of the bags and handed her a case. Joyella opened the box to see a pair of pink rimmed glasses. They were normal size, unlike the big ones she was wearing now. She took off her broken ones and put on the new ones. They fit well, and when she looked in the mirror she liked how they looked on her. "Thank you so much, you guys."

"You're welcome," they said together.

Ashley had finally stopped crying and said, "Well, don't just stand there, show us around this neighborhood."

**XXOOXX**

Okay, there's chapter 5. Hope you all liked it. Sorry there's so many OCs, I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Please tell me what you think. I value your opinions so much.


End file.
